Egyptian Affairs: Interactions
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Ah, the second coming of my Egyptian Affairs Oneshot sets. Hmm, featuring the Yugioh guys interacting Usagi. Be fore warned fluffiness, and out of character, I think. Enjoy.
1. A Roll of the Dice

**Responses to Deep Temptations Reviews.**

**CosmosAngel1-**Yuri means Girl/Girl pairings. Thanks for the holiday wishes. The same to you.

**Liza-**Darts is the main evil guy during the Waking the Dragons Arc.

**Angel-**Yep, dark/light is fun. Sorry about just the pairings thing, but I wasn't sure about how many have seen the waking the dragons arc and what happens at the end. Which is YGO's last season, then YGO DM X starts, so I didn't want to spoil anything.

**Rena Moon- **Yes, Jono or Joey's is actually the one after this.

**Shirui-** Ryou? (Light Bakura right?) You will have to wait for Egyptian Affairs-Light Side. I may change the title, sounds kind of corny.

**Alright for all those Otogi or Duke fans here you go. Hmm, seems like most don't want to see Yuri. Oh, should I do the other girls as well? Setsuna would definitely be a challenge, for that point so would Haruka, I don't think Seto and Yami could handle it. (Small laugh.) OH, I don't hate Pegasus, he's actually my second favorite, and I don't hate Anzu or Yugi/ and Yami, but consider Duke's attitude at the situation before you yell at me.**

**Summary-** Duke Devlin/Usagi (AU) One-Shot

Duke, a charming, pretty boy, player comes across someone who steals his heart with just one look. Usa enamored by Duke's personality, but aware of his player behavior. They take a chance and the dice roll in their favor.

I claim no ownership

**A Roll of the Dice**

A loud sigh, and then an even louder slam of a fist connecting to a desk. The afternoon sun shone through the elegant bay windows highlighting the figure leaning into a wooden chair. Raven stands in a short ponytail, most of his raven crown sweeping up and away to the right. His fringe of raven locks had a group hanging beside his left eye and two jagged bangs falling in his emerald gems of eyes. One last short bang hung in between his eyes, and his hair was situated by a very unusual head band. The backing of the cloth was a red and decorating it was small bands of black diamonds running the length of it. His clothes though simple did speak of wealth. A black form fitting t-shirt covered by an expensive short-sleeved red jacket. Long pants matching the color of his shirt, and black shoes which were propped on the desk. The most catching feature of the youth's accessories was a hanging die earring, showing the character one red dot, and one long black line leading away from his right orb. Leaning even further back the youth's feet shifted knocking something on the desk into the beam of sunlight. The beam hit a name plate, identifying the youth, Duke Devlin. Creative mind behind the next generation game for playing Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters. Shifting once more, he let his feet dropped and lean on his elbows bracing on top of the desk.

Another sigh, and the sound of his head slamming onto the desk. "I am so bored." He muttered. His emerald green eyes moving side to side searching for something to do. The roving eyes fell on a picture in a frame, a excited smirk stretched across his face. "Hmm, I think I will pay Yugi-tachi a visit, after all he owes me a rematch." Duke mused as he stretched and stood. Exiting his stifling office, he cast a fleeting glance out the window. "It's a nice day outside, I think I'll walk." He said, his feet shuffling out of his home into the bright sunlight. Before completely leaving, he grabbed a pager and informed one of his servants where he was headed. Then he shut the door behind him and headed in the direction of Yugi's home.

The walk to Yugi's home always brought him by an imposing shrine. Seeing it so many times, he paid no mind to it. Perhaps, if he had, he could of avoided the next event. Something hit his stomach hard, winding him and knocking him to the ground. Glancing up from his position of the ground his eyes caught on sapphire blue eyes staring worriedly into his own. Gorgeous, he thought and let his eyes observe more. Long blonde hair in twin bun-tails on the head, brushing the back of the knee caps. Cute, he remarked and studied the female form in front of him. A supple, curving body, still hinting at the edge of adolescent, lengthy slightly muscled legs. Barely hidden beneath the blue pleaded skirt, topped by a short white sailor shirt with blue cuffed collar wings. White socks, and black shoes, his eyes caught on the jewelry in the crest of the shirt. Interesting broach, he thought, trying to study it closer when an ivory hand slipped into his view.

Using the ground as a brace when he grabbed the hand he was quickly pulled upright. Duke, amazed by the slight beauty was ready to make his opening line. Instead, a mocking voice entered his hearing. "Score one for the Odango-atama." A superiority filled female voice came from the shrine's doorway. He watched as the female's face in front of him, fall and darken. Tears began shimmering in her sapphires, and her world blurred.

"Gomen." She offered the pushed pass him. Duke through one look at the voiced one from the shrine, raven hair, he remark then followed the heartthrob. For, her small form she was quick, almost losing Duke in her straight run. Duke quickly sped up and ran in front of her, recreating the scene they just had. Again they tumbled, except this time, the blonde fell with him. Softening her fall, by bracing her with his arms, he locked her against his chest. Duke, nearly chuckled when he saw the embarrassed pink blush heighten her cheeks. "Gomen again." She said pushing away from him. She was readying to run again when she stood, but Duke easily caught her wrist.

"Now, do I get the name of the pretty lady who crashed into me twice?" He asked. The blonde dropped her head and mumbled something. "Come again?" He inquired. She mumbled it once more. Duke smirked, so she was shy. "Okay, I'll try my name is Devlin, Duke, what is your name?" Duke informed her. The blonde gasped and glanced quickly at him, tugging slightly on her enclosed wrist. Duke sighed, taken with the small blonde, judging from the reaction she knew him and his reputation. Using one slim finger he tilted her head to look in his eyes. "Please?" Duke pleaded. By the angel of sympathy she nodded.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi." Her voice of chimes rung out. Duke smiled slightly and nodded hello, offering her his hand and releasing her wrist. She grabbed his hand and shook it, a small blush alighting her face.

"Too cute." Duke remarked as he saw it, causing the blush to deepen. However, the soft memory was shatter by an annoying beeping. Duke sighed and picked up the pager, seeing Yugi's number, he sighed once more. "Sorry to cut this short Tenshi, but I would like to continue this later, please meet me at the movie theater at seven?" Duke pleaded with her, taking a chance. Usagi sighed, her heart and mind arguing, when her eyes caught on the dice earring. It flashed in the sunlight almost hypnotizing her with a mantra of, 'take a chance.' Usagi nodded, unsure in his direction and turned a little to the side. "Well, that is better then nothing, see you later Tenshi Usa." He parted with he with a heart taking smile. Usagi felt the breath in chest lessen, and her mind screamed in denial at her actions, reminding her heavily at his reputation. Trodden footsteps led her to her home and into her room. She mutely studied the world of her chambers, wondering if taking a chance was such a good thing.

Duke irritated by the interruption with his interaction of his angel. Wait a minute he thought, _his_ angel, he mused, yeah he like the sound of that. His steps were heavy with his anger as he entered Yugi's home and grandfather's shop. Seeing Yugi, he marched up to him. "Alright, what did you call me for?" Duke inquired. Yugi smiled innocently at him.

"Your butler called wondering if you had reached here." Yugi said, pausing in thought. "You only have an hour here, because Pegasus-san will be calling for a phone conference." Yugi informed him. Duke could of screamed, calls with his financier could take hours, he didn't want to harm the angel he found today. If he could of cursed in Yugi's presence, he would of, instead he settled for running a hand through his hair. Gnashing his teeth together, he asked for a rematch in Dungeon Dice Monster, settling for losing his anger in that.

The match was quick, Duke had lost, badly. Yugi, who always seemed darker somehow during battling had said his mind was not in the game. Ingrate, he thought, not angered he lost, slighted by the comment though. Instead losing made him thank Yugi tightly and leave the shop, heading toward his home and office. When he reached his home, he slammed the door and entered his office. Pacing and praying Pegasus was brief in his news. The phone echoed in his office, and the screen attached to the phone flashed. Picking it up, he watched as the silver haired and one blazing deep brown eye of Pegasus was alighted. "Yes, Pegasus-san?" He asked respectfully and a little tightly.

"Well, Devlin-boy, you almost sound like you don't want to chat with your friend." Pegasus remarked over the phone. Duke gave him a blank gaze. 'You don't know how much I want electricity to shock the phone line and end the phone call with a legitimate excuse.' Duke thought. "Any way about the production of Dungeon Dice Monsters." Pegasus started. 'No, not this again last time he said this, he spoke for over five hours.' He reminded himself flicking a small glance at the clock in the corner of the screen as Pegasus drone on unaware of his divided attention. 'I only have two hours, come on get to the point!' He ordered to the silvered crown one in his mind. "So what do you think?" Pegasus's question brought his attention fully on him.

"Fine, it is fine, Pegasus-san." Duke said. Pegasus nodded his one visible eye narrowing.

"Good, I shall expect you in two days time then." Pegasus said hanging up. Duke's eyes widen, 'Darn, what the in the world did I just agree too?' He whined in his mind. Not having time to worry about it, he dashed into his shower and grabbed a change of clothes. Quickly showering and dressing he exited out combing his hair only to have the phone ring.

"What now?" Duke muttered, picking the phone up. "Yes?" He demanded. "What, Anzu, slow down." Duke ordered to Yugi's close girl friend. "What about Yugi's feelings?" He inquired catching part of her statement. "I hurt them with my brash attitude." Duke repeated her statement. Flicking a glance at the wall clock, 'I don't have time for this.' he thought. Watching the short hand creep closer to the seven. "Of course I am listening." Duke responded. 'How could I not, you are yelling right in my ear.' He said in thought. 'Ah, forget this.' He remark in thought. "Look, Anzu, tell him I'm sorry alright, I got to go." He said quickly, slamming the receiver down into the cradle. The last of Anzu's voice calling him rude. 'Whatever.' He thought and grabbed his wallet, jacket, and informing a passing servant of his general where about. When closing his front door he tossed his pager inside, leaving the distraction at home. One glance down at his wristwatch informed him, he better run. He cursed in his mind, his feet quickly pounding the pavement. 'I hope I make it in time.' His last conscious thought as he focus fully on running.

Usagi was early to the movie theater, she had paced the length of her room several times. In course had her mother a floor under her to stop pacing heavily and just go. Her hand was twitching to the rhythm of her breathing. Sighing she lean against the movie building's outer wall. Thinking of her new predicament, and the problems that lead up to it. Usagi had long ago come to terms with her two best friends being in love, her supposed 'destined prince,' and her ever fiery best girl friend. Yet, when they had told her they were getting married, she just wasn't ready to hear the news, and was unable to respond. Causing Rei to yell at her and call her selfish, while Mamoru glared at her in disappointment. "What did they want from me, I was in shock." Usagi muttered to the sky. "It's just they are so young, Rei in sophomore year, and Mamoru in his second term in college." She continued explaining to no one. "I mean, I guess they really aren't that young, but still, they lives haven't quite panned out yet." Usagi uttered, and slumped her shoulders. Then the other scouts looked at her in disappointment and a small bit of anger. "What in the world was their problem, they didn't say anything either, excuse me if I didn't dance for joy right away!" Usagi called out tucking her head to her chest. "Forget it, I wonder what time it is?" Usagi said looking at her bunny shaped wrist watch. Her eyes widen a little, it was almost seven.

"I hope he isn't late." Usagi commented. The small hand hit the seven with a feeling of dread. Usagi chuckled ruefully as it became seven-fifteen, the next shows at seven-thirty. "Well, I guess I have just been had." Usagi sorrowfully said, lifting off the wall.

"Talking to yourself, Tenshi?" The man of the hour said behind her. "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up these." Duke said thrusting a bouquet of white carnations into her hands. Usagi's frown dropped and a small beautiful smile bloomed out. 'Good thing I picked up some flowers in apology.' Duke thought. "Shall we, fair lady?" Duke intoned offering Usagi his arm. A roguish smile playing on his lips. Usagi wobbly curtsied in returned.

"Of course, my kind sir." Usagi said linking her arm with his. She looked at all the movie choices and turned to him. "You can choose." Usagi offered. He raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged. Usagi wanted to test him to see if he took her into his thoughts when he picked one. Duke softly smiled at her trying to see if he was being real, or playing her. His eyes caught on one movie and cringed. 'Well, she is a girl.' He thought looking at the chick flick. Usagi's eyes followed his when she felt him cringe. Her heart melted when she saw him surrendering to the chick flick. "Its okay, I rather see that with the girls, how about some comedy?" She suggested to him. Duke smiled at her, nodding he slipped his arm from hers and slipped it around her waist. Quickly he gave her a quick hug, before linking their arms together again. Gentleman that he was, he paid for the tickets and snacks, chuckling a little at the girls' appetite. The movie was great and they laughed hearty at it. His baritone blending harmoniously with her bell-like laugh. Still, all good things must come to an end, and to an end it did.

As the relaxed pair left the movie theater, they were confronted by a brunette. Her grey blue eyes flashed in jealously and swam with fire, planting herself right in their path. "Yes, may we help you?" Duke inquired to the one standing in their way.

"Yes, you're late, you were suppose to meet me an hour ago!" She shouted at him. Usagi glanced up shocked at him, pulling from Duke's side. Usagi's gaze fell on the girl, 'Well, she is pretty, prettier then me.' Usagi thought sadly. Pulling completely out of Duke's hold and wrapping her arms around herself in self-consciousness. Duke glanced sorrowfully at her and then angrily at the woman. Said woman was gazing triumphantly at Usagi, 'That's it, the millionaire Duke is mine, I am his number one fan.' She thought evilly glaring at Usagi.

"EXCUSE ME." Duke shouted, catching the woman and Usagi's attention. "I do not know you, how dare you interrupt me when I am with MY angel." Duke declared. Usagi glanced up in shock and curiosity. Weighing his truth, and seeing his eyes clear and truthful. Usagi smiled beautifully, and nestled into his side, having two shock gazes fall on her. One in anger, and one in relief. Duke tucked an arm around her and step forward. "Now, if you please, no not please, will move so we may continue on our way." Duke ordered and elbowed past the brunette.

Looking down at the blonde, he tilted her head up to look at him. "Thank you, you are truly an angel." He said sincerely. Usagi blushed, trying to duck her head, but her chin was caught by Duke's strong hand. "Thank you, for willing to believe in me and my intentions." He said placing a light kiss on her cheek. Usagi sighed in happiness, light fog swimming in her vision. Shaking her head, her hands slipped behind his head bringing his lips to hers. She shared with him a quick kiss, then bowed her head. "Well, that was fairly unexpected, Usagi I want to move at your pace." Duke swore, and Usagi's eyes became were lit with the starlight of her smile. "Now, fair lady Tenshi, let me escort you home." Duke said as they walked into the sunset.

As promised. Duke Devlin's time to shine. Jono's or Joey's is next, however it is not going to be pure romance. Please review.

Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Absentee Blondes

**Responses to A Roll of the Dice Reviews**

**Angel-Goddess-**Hmm, no there was no betrayal, perhaps I didn't elaborate on that enough. Rei and Mamoru were waiting for Usagi's normal enthusiasm, she normally has at happy news, they were angry when she didn't react like they thought she would. In that they over thought the reaction, and thought Usagi still like Mamoru in a romantic way. Thanks for your nice review, yes I agree Duke certainly is a charming character as far as that goes with dating. Thanks again, I really do try, because I love writing.

**Tsuki Yume-** Good point, hmm, I will go ahead and recheck the story. As for the romance, sorry, it is just hard when I got no background information to fall on. Simply because I don't date or spare time to crush.

**Liza-**Jono, or Jonouchi is Joey Wheeler, you know the tall blond that Seto always picks on.

**RenaMoon-**Thank you, (bows humbly.) It really means a lot to hear that.

**Angel-**Hmm, I kind of understood the Chinese proverb. I will consider suggestion, I know during the sequel of D.O.A.N.B. I will have to put up that alert for later chapters. Thanks for actually answering my question about the girls.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it was very kind.

**Summary-** Joey/Usa One-Shot (AU)

Joey, really ticked off about one of Seto's comments, stalks off to relieve stress. Stumbling into the Crown Arcade, he meets someone with similar problems. Usa, slightly hurt from a casual remark from Rei, goes to the Crown to seek comfort from the familiarity of the place.

I don't own these shows

**Absentee Blondes**

A tall blonde with short hair and definitive bangs stalked down the side walk. His cerulean-blue eyes, flashed fire as his heavy steps echoed on the sidewalk. He was muttering things under his breath with his hands jammed into his green pants pocket. His shoulders were hunched under his green jacket and white shirt. White tennis shoes smacked the concrete hard, almost in time with the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He stopped and stared angrily into the vacant sky opening his mouth to yell his defiance of the situation.

"I, Joey Wheeler, am not a third-rate duelist!" he declared to the open sky. A few birds crossed his vision and he continued his trek to calm his temper. His advent searching brought him across a video game parlor, he went in hoping to play a video game built on destruction. A small sob of distress caught his ears and he turned to see a pretty young girl.

She had long blonde hair into two neat buns on top of her head, which hung in streamers to her lower legs. Her position was bent her arms resting on the table and her head sitting dejectedly on them. She sat facing the entrance of the parlor, so Joey saw her teary sapphire eyes. Joey in this instant felt those tears were wrong and walked over sitting across from her in the booth. The girl picked her head up and looked at him, he offered a hand. "Wheeler, Joey." He introduced herself, and was pleased to see her reach over and grab his hand.

"Tsukino, Usagi." She said shaking his hand. Suddenly a male came over and put a chocolate sundae in front of her. Usagi turned her head to smile at the man. "Thanks Motoki." Usagi spoke, and then her eyes fell on the young gentleman across from her. "Want one?" She offered pointing to her sundae. Joey nodded his affirmative and watched as she gave puppy-eyes to the man 'Motoki.' "Please, can he have one, please?" Usagi inquired. Joey laughed when he saw Motoki dropped his head in faked resignation, he really didn't mind giving free sundae's to Usagi's friends.

"The things I do for you bunny." was Motoki's comment as he walked off to get Joey a sundae. Usagi sighed gratefully, and turned to Joey, her sundae still untouched.

"Welcome, to the Crown Fruits Parlor, the best place in the world." Usagi said, waving a hand to the interior of the place. Joey sighed and laughed at her again, almost forgetting his rage at Seto Kaiba, CEO, and dueling master of the White Dragons. However, when his thoughts reach his reason for being here he grew solemn and angry. Usagi panicked at his changed moods, and venture a question to Joey. "What's a matter, Joey?" Usagi questioned him. Joey shook his head, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"It's nothing much, don't worry about it." Joey declared and turned his head toward the window. It snapped back, when he felt a warm hand on his.

"It is something if your upset, and I am going to worry if one of my friends are hurting." Usagi stated looking empathically at him. Joey's eyes widen at the statement, not even Yugi had considered him a friend that fast.

"Do you know duel monsters?" Joey inquired. Usagi nodded, a little uneasily. "Do you know the main duelists?" He asked and again Usagi nodded this time sure of her declaration. "Then you must know Yugi Motou, and _Seto Kaiba._" Joey said grounding out the last part of the sentence, Usagi peered at Joey her answer in his eyes. "Seto Kaiba, seems to have it out for me, he loves to annoy me whenever we come across him." He started, Usagi moved her hand to wrap around his in comfort. " I duel as well, and though I am not as good as my friend Yugi, I consider my skills well-rounded." Joey explained. "_Kaiba,_ tends to rub his superiority in my face, and it hurts when he questions my skills." Joey exclaimed his free hand clenched in a fist. "Normally, Yugi, and my friends are around when he is to help me keep my cool and back me up." He paused to gather a breath. "However, today I ran into him on the street with out my friends and he couldn't help, but rub me the wrong way again, I with held my anger and walked off, but not before hearing his parting shots." Joey spoke clenching his fist. " He said, and I quote, 'So, they left the mutt, third-rate duelist's and move on to better things.' end quote." Joey finished his story and looked up to see Usagi staring at him in sorrow with a spark of anger dancing in her eyes. She bowed her head after a moment.

"I kind of know how you feel Joey, one of my friends act like that too." Usagi stated and looked at him.

"Is that why you were crying Usa-chan?" Joey asked, Usagi raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but nodded. "Alright , you heard my story, lets hear yours." He stated. Usagi sighed and took a breath, it was at that instant Motoki came back and place Joey's sundae in front of him. Usagi sighed using her spoon, she slowly stirred her sundae. "Usagi?" Joey inquired.

"Rei, is my fiery best friend, with a gorgeous soul, body, and mind, however, she has found to have a quick temper and a sharp tongue as well." Usagi began, shifting her sundae around. "She shows her love and friendship for me through her teasing and sometimes it really hurts." Usagi stated. " I know she is teasing and I am really sensitive, especially about my faults, which she clearly knows." Usagi informed him. "Today, we had our quarrel, and I just couldn't take it any more." Usagi finished staring at the tabletop. Joey nodded and walked over to give her a quick hug.

"Alright, my friend , don't worry, you can count on me." Joey said and sat back down. Usagi glanced at him in thanks before nodding to the statement.

" You as well can count on me, lets go I am not really hungry any more." Usagi said standing up. A voice interrupted their moment.

"Usagi, not hungry, quick someone call the National Inquirer, it's a late-breaking story." A fiery voiced teased, followed by laughter. Usagi gazed up and a whimpered came out like 'Rei.' Joey stood up protectively in front of her, almost glaring at the raven crowned one with violet eyes.

"Some friend, Usagi sticks up for you and this is how you repay her kindness." Joey stated placing a hand behind his back to grabbed one of Usagi's in comfort. Rei looked shocked, before smirking at them, but before she could say anything Joey stalked in front of her. Growling at her, she stepped back and stopped.

"Joey, don't that is just Rei's way to show she cares." Usagi said placing a calming hand on his elbow. Joey nodded and led Usagi out brushing past Rei, leaving her with another comment of some friend. When they got outside, they were met with another presence they could of done without today.

"Well, mutt I should of known you would spend your useless time at a game parlor." Seto Kaiba stated from his standing position before them. "Oh, and who is this beside you, you know Joey is..." 'SMACK' a hand cut off his statement, and Seto placed a disbelieving hand on his burning cheek. Joey was blinking in shock and the small girl beside him who had just smacked Seto Kaiba across his face. "Girl, do you kno..." Usagi cut in not wanting to hear it.

"I don't care who you are, and what you can do, nobody and I mean nobody insults my friends." Usagi declared, a glare close on her face. "How, can you say things like that, even if you had an awful past you shouldn't do things like that to other people." Usagi lectured and that was one thing Seto could not stand.

"Listen, don't try to lecture me." Seto demanded. Usagi sighed and shook her head, staring at Seto.

"I feel for you Kaiba-san, I really do, but lay off." Usagi said and grabbed Joey's hand walking off. Seto was stunned, he had no idea how to react to the situation, so he didn't, and was left standing in shock.

Joey turned to Usagi, a small smirk on his face. "Thanks, little sister." Joey told her giving her a small hug. Usagi was surprised, but hugged back.

"No problem, Onii-kun." Usagi stated, then they exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways. Glad, they had some one they could relate to.

While Usagi walked off, a multicolored haired teen, stepped in her path. "Thanks, for helping Joey, he is a great friend of mine." He stated and just as he appeared, he disappeared as well. Yami or Yugi as he was called had seen Joey stomping through the city and followed him. Yugi had been in control then, and had stated they better stay until Joey came out just in case. They had seen the whole confrontation between Seto and Joey when he exited the parlor followed by a young girl. Yugi changed into Yami so they could step in, when the girl did it for him, and quite effectively to. He followed her to thank her, and did so. Now, he has to meet his friends at a theme park. His form vanished from the sidewalk in a blur.

Joey was walking happily from the parlor, pleased to have another 'family,' member. His trek was interrupted by a mysterious woman with long green hair and garnet eyes. "Thank you for helping, Usa-chan, she is very precious to me." The woman stated and then bowed. Joey nodded and then blinked when his vision cleared of his eyelids the woman was gone. He shrugged and continued on, whistling a small tune. Setsuna smiled after Joey, she had felt the hime's feelings through the link they share, and watched the small interaction through the time gates. Setsuna chuckled, Rei was going to hear it from Haruka, she thought vanishing to the Time Gates.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of Egyptian Affairs- Interactions. Hmm, I think Honda or Tristan's story is next. Please Review, and thanks in advance.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	3. The Forgotten

**Responses to Absentee Blondes' Reviews.**

**Angel-**It is nice to see Seto in his place at times, especially put there by a female. Yeah, the two relations seen to add a touch to what was missing. That sentence drives me crazy, but I am having a hard time figuring what to do with it. Basic rule of foot(thumb,) is to leave like it is. However, since you are wondering, Joey was referring to the fact whenever Seto gets snappy and picks on Joey, the Yugi-tachi is around to give him some support.

**Rena Moon-**Thanks, and I do apologize for the difference in levels as relationships go. However, they can't all fall at her feet. (Well, they can, but then there is no difference in the dimension of the writing.)

Not to many for Joey huh? Oh well, whatever is your poison. Thanks to everyonewho reviewed.

**Summary-** Honda/Usa (AU) One-Shot

Usa's friends have all gone on with their lives, even Mamoru leaving Usagi behind she runs into one who is always in the background. Honda cares for his friends, but it seems he is never included in the big picture, wanting a change he leaves.

I claim no ownership

**The Forgotten**

The once savior of the Earth was strolling the familiar sidewalks, a pensive countenance belying her representation. Long golden hair with gorgeous silver strands wove in, up into two heart shape buns. Sapphire eyes with silver specks back against marble alabaster skin in a heart-shape face. A body of an almost woman, clothed in a pink T-shirt and black jeans. Nestled on a chain is the Maboroshi no ginzuishou, winking at everything that the woman-child passes. Yes, this is Usagi Tsukino, former Tsuki-hime, present Sera Moon, and future Neo-queen. Yet, none of this is what had Usagi walking around thinking deeply. She sighed spotting a bench by a tree, she went over and sat down.

Yesterday was the one year anniversary of beating Chaos and Usagi's graduation from high school. Normally, when you exit high school, you enter right into college, or a career. However, Usagi had no direction in life as far as that was concerned, due to the information fed to her by her future. She would be queen of Earth with an intelligent doctor as a husband and king. Yet, she felt incomplete, she knew her past, what was to be in the future, but her present had no direction. For a moment Usagi was filled with envy toward her senshi's and her prince.

Rei, or Mars, had broke into the entertainment business with Minako or Venus. Rei was an accomplished song writer, not to mention had finished her shrine maiden training, her grandfather had given her the shrine. Minako, or Venus, was a lovely talented model, with a voice of gold, that sung the lyric's of Rei's. Each was given a chance by Haruka, or Uranus, and Michiru, or Neptune who sponsored their talents, until they became recognized. Haruka, or Uranus was an amazing race driver, whether it be four wheels or two, along with being a world renown pianist. Along with her constant companion, Michiru, or Neptune, elegant painter, and beautiful violin player. Makoto, or Jupiter, had a restaurant open and it was growing quickly, she had a chain in the works with a loan company. Setsuna, or Pluto, fashion designer and interior decorator goddess. Even little Hotaru, or Saturn had graduated from her genius academy working on designs with Setsuna. Even her prince, Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, or Prince Edymion had gone on to greater things. Graduating from Harvard with top honors, and currently working on his residency in the United States. Usagi, hadn't heard from the Starlights and their hime, but they were sure to be rebuilding their planet.

Only Usagi was left leaving her confused. Did her court really think she would want nothing else as they prospered in their talents? To only be worth the magic she could control? Her mother and father, bless their souls could not understand and only saw her as shirking her next stage in life. Luna had currently gone on a trip with Artemis, as humans, for a vacation and hadn't been heard from for five months. Usagi sighed, feeling her tears building she dropped her head into her hands. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned heavily against the bench. One thing was for sure, she wanted more, and none of them had truly kept in touch over the past year. Usagi glanced up into the blue sky and sighed once more. "Do they even know what day it is?" Usagi mocked to the sky. Her question went unanswered as she stared helplessly into the blue yonder.

A two-tone brunette sighed as he watched his close friends converse. His brown eyes were heavy with indecision and sadness. A multicolored-hair youth of black, magenta, and golden was standing to his side. His fuchsia eyes flashing in determination and worry as he spoke about their latest threat. 'Yugi.' the brunette thought, the King of games. He watched as Yugi turned to another one of his friends, perhaps his best friend. "Joey, what do you think?" Yugi inquired to a tall, short-blond haired, blue eyed youth. Joey frowned and hummed in thought. The brunette observed as Joey shook his head in a negative. Yugi turned to the female of the group, brown hair cropped to her neck and friendly blue eyes. "What about you Tea?" Yugi asked. The youth watched as she sighed emptily. All three, Yugi, Tea, and Joey sighed before walking off. Leaving the tall two toned brunette alone, and forgotten, once more. He ran a tired hand through his spiked hair, his brown eyes darkening.

"What about me, Honda Hiroto?" He inquired to no one. Dismally, he looked down to his clean tanned right hand. Frowning in memory as a two black lines super imposed themselves on his hand. That day when Tea drew the Friendship Smile face on all four of their hands to give Yugi faith and courage. It had come in handy in saving Motou-san soul, defeating Kaiba for the hundredth time, and helping Joey, Tea and Yugi overcome any adversity. "Was it so long ago, when we were surviving Kaiba's Death-T games?" Hiroto questioned.

Thinking back to the time when Yugi had first beaten Kaiba who sought revenge. Kaiba had spent three sleepless nights building his Death-T attraction amusement park. In Death-T level two, they had to out time the falling blocks to climb to the escape hole. Tea had figured out the timing, and Kaiba noticed speeding up the blocks. Hiroto had pushed Yugi out of the way of a falling block into the escape route, but in that had gotten his jacket caught. He urged them to continue on with out him. "I thought for sure I would of be a goner then, but Mokuba cut off the computer controlling it." Hiroto mused, looking forlornly in the direction Yugi-tachi had left. He prayed that they would come back, and usher him along, but no one showed. Not that he truly expected them to, he was always in the background providing support and strength when needed. "After all, me and Joey grew up together, bullying the younger kids like brothers." Hiroto sighed in memory. "It seems though, so long ago, I guess I should move on too." He added and walked home. "Perhaps, I will visit Juuban where my cousin Motoki lives." Hiroto mused. "I haven't heard nor seen him in awhile." He stated. His shoulders fell with his attitude. "After all, it seems my purpose is done here." He finished as he fished out his cell phone in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, Toki-san, this is To-san, your cousin." He greeted when the answering ring was picked up. "How is your girlfriend?" He asked. "Oh, fiancee." Hiroto parroted. "I was calling to ask if I could visit for a while?" He inquired, a bit of nervousness flooding in. "Yeah, I can be there in a couple hours." He answered, then hung up. Hiroto finished his walked home and rushed in to pack a few essentials.

A tall, short- blond haired man with fetching green eyes was scrubbing the top of the counter harshly. Motoki sighed, he knew his cousin was down, he could hear it in his voice. He also knew he had to work double-shift to help pay for the ring on his soon-to-be wife's finger. Motoki nibbled on the corner of his lip, wondering how he was going to work this one out. Cleaning a sundae dish, his hand halted and he nearly smacked himself for the simplicity of the answer. Grabbing the parlor phone he quickly dialed the blonde heroine's number.

Usagi blew out a breath she was holding when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her side. Pulling it out she looked at the vid-screen identifying it as Motoki, he best guy friend she flipped it open. "What's up Toki-kun?" Usagi inquired. She listen and nodded for a few minutes before she responded. "Sure, I will pick up your friend and bring him to your apartment." Usagi agreed. A few more minutes of nodding and noncommital sounds, she hung up. Running a tired hand through one of her buns she stood up and stretched. Walking to the airport and purchasing a white posterboard and a marker she walked out to the waiting area. "Ne, what was his name again?" Usagi said staring at the blank sign. "Something about a car, oh yeah, Honda, Hiroto." Usagi exclaimed in triumph. Quickly writing out the visitor's name she stood to her proud 5'4 and prayed Motoki-kun's cousin could see her.

Hiroto stepped off the small aircraft and looked around for his cousin blonde head. However, when he found his name on a sign, it definitely wasn't his cousin. Nevertheless, he walked over and tapped the small blonde's shoulder. He watched as she squealed in surprise and turned around. "Hi, I am Honda, Hiroto, Motoki's cousin." He introduce himself. He watched as the child-like squint at him in wonder before smiling.

"Hmm, you have Toki-kun's chin, and nose." The small blonde exclaimed. Hiroto blinked before laughing at her observation. "Saa, my name is Tsukino, Usagi, Motoki is my best guy friend since we were little." She responded, bowing at the waist. "Toki-kun, mentioned he had a cousin ages ago, but I am still a little scattered brained." Usagi informed him. She watched as his solemn eyes lighten again as he laughed. 'Maybe, I am lost in my direction, but at least I can still make someone smile.' Usagi thought. "Alright, now to get you home, prior Toki-kun's orders." Usagi said saluting. Hiroto laughed at the small blonde again before falling silently.

In some bizarre way, Usagi reminded of Yugi, there by sobering the mood. The walked was tense and quiet causing Usagi to shift uncomfortably. Counting Hiroto as a friend in need of help, she place a gentle hand on his arm. "Ne, To-kun, what is wrong?" She prodded softly. She watched as his head fell slightly and he let out a heavy breath. Several emotions flashed passed his brown eyes and Usagi stilled inside. 'What right do I have to help him, when I cannot even help myself?' She thought bitterly. "Hiroto, you don't have to answer it you don't want to, it was rude of." Usagi was cut-off mid-explanation.

"It is okay Usagi-kun." Hiroto remark as he sighed. "Know a place were we can sit?" He asked. Usagi nodded and led him to the bench she was sitting on earlier. Sitting down, he crossed his arms protecting himself from something. "In a nutshell, I am tired of being in the background, the forgotten one." Hiroto stated, and Usagi gasped. She tightened her hand around his arm, prodding him to continue if he wanted to. "I have great friends, but they tend to forget I exist and now life has gone on without me." Hiroto explained. Usagi sighed and curled her arm around his bringing him closer.

"I know how you feel." was the small empathic response from the blonde. Hiroto looked down amazed that the small girl could ever be forgotten. "I know its unbelievable, but its true." Her eyes were shining as she spoke. "We went through some hard times together, but as our adult lives took off, mine didn't and that was just it." Usagi stated. "However, I realize now, listening to you, its our fault." Usagi explained. "Yeah, I may be unsure of my path at the moment, but constantly thinking and harking about is a way of running away." Usagi said, staring into the crowds of passing people. Hiroto, shied back at the bare-face truth, before thinking.

"You are right, if I run, that will never change." Hiroto agreed. "Nothing will change if I don't change it myself." Hiroto stated. "Thanks, I needed that." He said. Usagi waved a hand at his statement.

"We both did." Usagi intoned to him. "So, are we ready to change our paths?" She inquired. Hiroto looked down a moment before nodding. "Alright, I will bring you to Toki-kun's apartment, but tomorrow I will escort you back to the airport." Usagi planned out. Hiroto stood offering his hand to the girl sitting down.

"Ne, and I keep in touch with Motoki to keep an eye on you." Hiroto told her. "The next time I visit, you better be in college, or working little bunny." Hiroto ordered. Usagi chuckled and nodded her assessment. As they reached Motoki's apartment, Hiroto stopped Usagi. "Friends, Sagi-chan?" He inquired, Usagi reached out and grabbed his hand firmly shaking it.

"Friends, To-kun." She agreed solidly. As she was turning to walk away Hiroto's voice stopped her.

"Hey, what's your number Sagi?" He inquired. Usagi laughed and gave it to him. "One more thing, what's your sign Sagi-chan?" Hiroto asked cheekily. Usagi huffed and shook her head before smiling at him.

"Your cheering up people needs work To-kun, see you tomorrow." Usagi stated and walked off.

Need less to say, Hiroto arrived back in Domino and changed his friends's perspective of him. True, he was still a solid guy to fall back on, but at least now his opinions were heard. He never forgot his little blonde friend who he shared an empathic bond with. Hiroto calls her every week checking on her progress. In fact he receive a copy of her college master degree and a invitation to her wedding. What did Usagi major in? Why child psychology, a child at heart and a strong empathy made her one of the best.

Usagi constant remembers the small run-in with Motoki's cousin Hiroto. Similar stages in life, only needing someone to point them back on the right path. She had just receive his call about agreeing to come to her wedding. He was going to bring his friends along, obviously on much better terms with them.

For once Usagi wasn't lost on her own path. Hiroto wasn't forgotten, forever in the background. Two similar persona's one strong friendship.

Here, I hope you enjoy Hiroto's chapter. Or as you might know him as Tristan Taylor. Please Review and Enjoy.

MUCH CARE,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. Lasting Loyalties

**Responses to The Forgotten Reviews**

**Tsuki Yume-**Rei, villain? Hmm, I guess I did, perhaps I have ingested to many betrayal fictions and have lost sight of her true character. Saa, thank you for telling me this. Hmm, stereotypes, geez I have really lost sight of my characterization. Thank you much. By the way the Seth short you asked for is in another set which should be up soon.

**Rena Moon- **Thank you, I just didn't want to disappoint.

**Angel-**Thanks, that is what I was going for. Everyone does go through it, and it does leave a bitter taste.

**Summary-** Odion/Usa (AU) One-Shot

Undying loyalty to their friends drives them to the edge, where they save each other from the fall.

I do not own

**Lasting Loyalties **

A blonde with two buns stood over looking a cliff, her sapphire eyes were filled with tears. "Am I never to be good enough?" She cries to the sky, her navy blue knee length skirt swinging in the soft wind. "Are the always to be sacrificed for me?" She yells imploring for an answers. One ivory hand reaches up and brushes back a long streamer of hair. Her sailor collared shirt shifting in the windy area on top the cliff. "Always, let us die so Tsukino Usagi can live, beloved Tsuki hime." She mutters to the empty air revealing the identity of the distressed blonde. "What have I done to deserve this, except destroy their dreams and normal lives?" Usagi shouts out, her hands thrown out in exasperation. One hand comes back and clasps around her magical broach upon her chest. She rips it from her shirt, and flicks the locket top open. Inside lies the mysterious powerful maboroshi no ginzuishou, she slides one finger over it. "All because of me, and this stupid jewel, to they pass over and over again." Usagi intones and steps closer to the edge. "Perhaps, out of loyalty I should jump, there by eradicating me, and this crystal." Usagi states, her feet brushing the ledge. "After all they could probably create a better future then me anyway." She says with a sigh, the locket clenched tightly in one hand.

A tall tan male stands outside on a balcony, the playful wind tussling his long raven ponytail, the only sigh of hair upon his head. One hand runs over his half tattooed face, his dark eyes filling with self hate. He leaps over the balcony his white robes falling after him. Landing solidly he turns to the house with pain filled orbs. "Forgive your servant Odion, Master Marik, I have failed you." He states and rushes off to the cliffs he had seen in passing. Walking to a fairly high one, he lets his quiet mask slip. For a few minutes, nothing is heard from him, but rough sobs. He falls into a kneeling position, claps his hands into a praying position. "Oh, Great God Ra, do not look unkindly on Master Marik, for his actions are of my fault." Odion states, his breath coming in raspy gasps. "I did not try hard enough to stop him, if not for the pharaoh's actions, I fear what might of happen." He says his head falling in shame. Then he stands, lifting one tan hand to his neck and pulling out a golden chain. It was simple in its elegance, but its value would have been priceless to the man. "Your gift Master Marik, is the only thing I take with me." Odion speaks to the chain. His feet bringing him closer to the edge, and he stares into the horizon. "Forgive my failures that now scar your soul Master Marik." He prays clasping the chain between his fingers. "I will fail you no more Master Marik!" He cries out, and readies to leap off the cliff.

"Wait!" A feminine voice stops him, and he turns.

Usagi sighed, and gazes down at the jagged rocks that wait for her at the bottom. "In repay of their loyalty through mine I shall free them."She whispers promisingly. Her eyes slid close and she draws a deep breath, but her senses pick up another presence. "No, not here, none should see the shamed fall." Usagi quotes and opens her eyes. She searches for the origin of the presence's and nearly gasps. A male around her age is standing atop the same cliff a little further out. Reacting she runs over, and her heart calls out a response. "Wait!" Usagi screams out, and the male turns to face her with familiar eyes.

Odion stares emptily at the girl, wishing her presence's gone, so he cannot taint her. However, his eyes lock onto a mirror of his, and he understands. Walking to her, he falls to her feet kneeling. "Why do you stop me, if we share the same pain?" Odion questioned the blonde. She also falls to her knees and wraps her arms around him.

"Death is not the answer, we only fail our loved ones more."Usagi whispers to him. He gasps, his eyes turned accusatively toward her.

"Yet, you repent such statement by your own actions." He replies. Usagi bows her head upon his shoulder and sighs.

"True, perhaps we came here of a different reason, one we thought of only death." Usagi mutters and pulls her face away. "Will you share with me the burden that drives you here?" She inquires, searching his darkened eyes.

"Only if you trust me in the same." Odion responds. Usagi nods and unwinds her arms from him, falling back into a seating position. "I was found as a small boy on the streets of my home, and nice young boy found me and brought me home." Odion begins. "In time I would think of him as my own brother, and his family my own." Odion whispers, and his breath hitches. "However, this family carried on a tradition I could not save Marik from." Odion states. Usagi tilts her head and gazes at him.

"Marik is the one that saved you, the one you call brother?" Usagi asks to keep the story straight. She receives a deep nod, and a even stare.

"This was my first failure, I could not convince the family to let me take his place." Odion informs her, a fist clenching in memory. "So, to share the pain, I preformed my own ritual, to show I would follow him no matter what." Odion tells her, and feels a slim finger trace his tattoo's.

"These, are from the ritual?" She inquires softly, again he gives her a grave nod.

"Marik turned darker after that, going through many acts of revenge." He says and takes a deep breath. "Finally we come to the object of his rage, but the other youth saves him, instead of destroying him." Odion reiterates. "I could not save Marik from his own darkness, there by failing my duties of a loyal brother."Odion speaks with a shuddering gasp. "At night I can sometimes still hear him scream from his reoccurring nightmares of his actions." Odion informs her and looks down. "For that I am a failure, I failed my only brother." He finishes and his barrier breaks.

Tears leak from his closed eyes, falling unbridled into the land. Usagi leans forward wrapping comforting arms around him. She offers him what little support she can, with her voice humming ancient lullabies. One hand reaches from its position and gently wipes his falling tears. His hands come up and grip her in shirt, pulling her closer, as a son seeking a mother's comfort. For a while they kneel there, allowing Odion his peace, and comfort. Usagi uses her other hand from behind his back to run a soothing hand through his crow colored ponytail. A few moments more then his tan hands un-wrench from her shirt. He opens his closed eyes to stare into infinite sapphires. "Thank you." He whispers and slips from her hold. Usagi sighs and leans back, gazing into the dusky sky.

"My friends always support me in everything I do." She whispers, her hand drawing symbols in the sky. "No, that is not true, they are more then friends, they are my sisters." Usagi corrects herself and turns her darken sapphires to him. "Sometimes my decisions cause them to get hurt." Usagi mumbles. "Even sometimes seriously injured." She states glancing back up to the sky. "Yet, they never blame me, never hate me." Usagi tells him. "In fact they smile in peaceful joy, willing to do it again and again." Usagi informed him. "They treat me as if I could never be replaced, or forgotten." Usagi states. "For me, they will give up their dreams, their lives, their very _souls_, if I asked them too." She tells him. "They might do it even if I don't ask." She adds in afterthought. "My flaws are many, I am no one special, why do they do such things for me?" Usagi inquires hypothetically. "For that I fail my sisters, for just being her causes them to do things." Usagi finishes and bows her head. "The one thing I cannot do is free them, while alive, so I fail everyday." Usagi squeaks out and her tears free themselves.

This time Odion leans forward and envelops the frail girl into his embrace. His strong arms enclose her into his chest, burying her from the world. One hand slips up, and holds her head into his shoulder. Softly he begins to rock her as a father might do for his daughter. Usagi is allowed her moment of peace and weakness. She hiccups and her tears slow. "Thank you." She whispers in gratitude. Odion tilts up her chin, and looks into the eyes that mirror his.

"We must do that which you stated in the beginning." He states. "We must look away from this cowardly moment, but never forget, and embrace our life." Odion claims. "Whether we deserve it or not." He adds.

"We have people who put their trust into us, their loyalty." Usagi picks up. "We cannot repay them if we are dead."She says and lifts her eyes to the sky. "Whether we deserve it or not is no longer an issue, because they do deserve all of our loyalty." Usagi adds, and both turned their faces to the setting sun. For a moment they share the understanding of wisdom through many ages. Then Usagi turns to Odion with a half smile on her face. "By the way, I am Tsukino, Usagi." She says with irony lining her voice.

" Ishtar, Odion." He responds and they shake hands. Together they stand and part different ways, the last of the sun dipping below the horizon.

It is safe to say both continue to live this day. Each with the memory branded on their hearts. I know not if they ever kept in touch or if their meeting was a flight of destiny. I only know this Chibi-Usa, loyalty is something that you can't do without. The blonde haired queen tells her pink haired daughter with a tender smile. Chibi-Usa nods to her wise mother, the Neo-queen Serenity, and crawls into her lap. Tired by the tale her mother told her she falls asleep. Serenity looks down at the bundle in her lap and smiles. "Thank you Odion, where ever you are." She whispers, and for a moment she could swear she heard him respond.

"Thank you as well Usagi." the voice dances in on the wind, and two souls smile in peace.

Okay, that was different. Once again shooting off the time line, not any where in particular. Um, no this wasn't a couple's story, I just can't picture Odion and Usagi. Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. Wisdomless Knowledge

**Responses to Lasting Loyalties Reviews **

**Hoshiko Megami-**Yep there is more. In fact this is the last of this series, but there is two more series after that.

**Rena Moon-**(Tears in eyes with a humble smile.) Thank you so much, you just don't know how much that means to me. Oh, nope, this isn't the end. This is the last one to Interactions, but there are two more series after that.

**Angel-**Thank you so much. Yeah, I try to take different approaches to each one. It is always great to hear from you, your thoughts are always valued.

**Summary- **Shaadi/Usa (AU) One-Shot

Two souls looking for answers, hope to find them within each other.

I do not own these shows.

**Wisdom less Knowledge**

A golden haired princess, with her blonde wrapped in two circular buns on her head sighed. She leaned from her balcony, her sapphire eyes studying the Earth, and the glow from the moon reflected upon the upturned golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her soft white rippled around her form as the soft winds danced around her. Princess Serenity was enraptured by the blue orb her family guarded over, today she had learned from her Mercurian tutor that her kind was not welcome upon the green Earth. With a mischievous smile spearing across her face she made an impulsive decision. Using light lunar magic, she morphed her looks slightly. Hiding her long silk dress, and crescent moon, she darted toward the transporter room.

Carefully Serenity crept into the room, making sure not to alert the guards. Once in she stepped before the transporter and imputed the code for Earth. Hopping in, the transporter warmed, and rocketed the lunar hime to an unlisted coordinate. After all, Serenity only imputed the Earth's code, she didn't give any defining coordinates.

A turbaned youth stood beside the western Nile, clearly aware of the lurking crocodiles. His father had finished explaining his visions referring to the lunar orb. According to him, Lunarians were standoffish and wanted nothing to do with the orb they were suppose to guard. However, Shaadi had conflicting visions to his father, so he stood beside the Nile, praying for guidance.

A flash interrupted his prayer, and his subconscious kicked in with another vision. As his eyes cleared, he stared beseechingly to the sky. Shaadi searched out the incoming beam that might spare him the answers he sought. He watched as the beam speared down, and noted its path, his face turned grim. "This can't be good." Shaadi murmured and took off for the beam. Its trajectory had it enter the front area of the Pharaoh's palace.

Serenity blinked as she gazed around, her mouth opened in shock. "Sand?" Serenity questioned in surprise. "Where is the water, and the forestry?" Serenity wondered. With a curious shrug her eyes alighted on the Pharaoh's palace, and she smiled. "I wonder if they could tell me where I am?" Serenity piped and head off, or would of if a hand hadn't stopped her.

"Hold, Serenity, do not enter." A male voice informed her from behind. Serenity turned to find a turban youth standing before her.

"How do you know my name?" Serenity asked him, her voice raising an octave, gathering the guards's attention. One strolled over his arms crossed in suspicion.

"Seer Shaadi, is everything alright?" The guard inquired, one hand resting on his sword handle. A nod from Shaadi sent the guard walking back to his post.

"You are a seer?" Serenity questioned amazed at him. Shaadi again nodded, and offered a gentle smile. "Where am I?" She intoned curiously.

"You are in the Upper Kingdom of Egypt." Shaadi informed her. Observing her closely, Shaadi realized the heat was beginning to affect the young princess. "Forgive me, I should invite you to relax in my quarters." Shaadi stated with a bow. Seeing Serenity's affronted glance, he shook his head quickly. "Not like that mi'lady, I mean, so we may talk in leisure." He informed her, and offered her his arm. Serenity meekly wrapped an arm around his and followed him.

"Forgive my misconception, seer." Serenity implored, wishing not to offend the friendly Earthling she had encounter. She didn't wish to encounter some of the rougher types the Mercurian princess had warned her about.

"You are forgiven, no harm." Shaadi stated with a smile. "Please though, call me Shaadi." He insisted kindly.

"Then call me Serena." She instructed, and watched as Shaadi nodded before turning to the doors they stopped at. Entering the room, Shaadi allowed the princess to sit first, offering some fresh grape juice, which she took gratefully. After a few sips, she turned a curious eye to the robed seer. "Shaadi were are all the large bodies of water, the huge plains of grass?" She inquired, and watched as he chuckled at her.

"In Egypt, there is no sustainable large body of water, other then a few important rivers." Shaadi informed her kindly. "Without numerous sources of water, shrubbery cannot flourish here." He taught her. Shaadi observed as the princess nodded with a thoughtful grin.

"Okay, why is it Earthians do not like our kind?" Serenity questioned childishly, and watched as Shaadi blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"According to our history books, Earth refuses to get along with our kind." Serenity explained. "Why, did we do something wrong?" her voice filled with soft tears. Shaadi shook his head, and thought back to what his father had told him. 'She acts neither distant nor cold, why did he lie for?' He mused silently.

"I know not Serena." Shaadi stated with a shake of his head. "According to our history, the Moon is distant and wants nothing to do with us." He repeated back his teachings. Her saw Serena frown curiously at his remark, wondering why both planets had negative stories.

"Perhaps, there are darker reasons?" Serenity mused. "I love the Earth and all her wonders, I've been wanting to go here since I laid eyes on Earth." Serenity told him sincerely. "I know some Lunarians are envious at your free range of emotions, the many wonders here, and the natural resources available." Serenity intoned recalling many conversations she had heard. Shaadi nodded thoughtfully to her statement.

"Some Earthian's hate the fact that you have longevity, strong mystical powers, and no planetary struggles." Shaadi remarked, recalling court gossip that occasionally flitted through. Serenity shook her head at the statement, a soft sigh escaping her.

"Basically due to some petty jealousies, we cut each other off from one another." Serenity summed up, with a frown.

"Yes, the error of humanity." Shaadi stated, folding a pensive fist under his chin. "We changed it though." He added a bit happier. "After all, we ignored the teachings and found out for ourselves the truth. Serenity smiled a little, and cast a glance at the sun dial, with a quick gasp she stood up.

"I must hurry and return to where I landed, or else I will miss the beam home." Serenity exclaimed lightly. Shaadi also glanced at the sundial with a sigh.

"As do I must return to my lessons." Shaadi murmured sadly. "Come, I will show you way back ." he offered leading her away. As Serenity stepped into the descending beam she thrust a lunar coin in his hand, in exchange he gave her an Egyptian necklace. Then sad smiles lit their faces as they were separated.

On the Moon, Serenity was the strongest avatar in open communications and trade routes with Earth. In time leading up to the marriage contract of a peace treaty between the Earth and Moon. On the Earth, Shaadi relentlessly guided the pharaoh Yami to keep an open mind about the teachings of Lunarians. In time leading up to Shaadi prophesying the descent of nine suited female warriors who would rise to defend the earth in the coming darkness.

Yes, both Kingdoms's ended in tragedy. Their sovereigns's sent into the future by strong magic's. However, if not for the curious venture of a kind, tsuki hime, and the daring of a embolden, seer youth, there would be no calm future. The Earth and Moon would still be torn by false lies, and distrust. Our cradle of peace would lay forgotten in the boughs of commissary war. So hold truth to the wisdom less ones who sought it, and give praise that they did.

Okay the last one in interactions. Ne, a little different too. So who do you want next, the hikari's to the guys, or the misguided ones?Please Review and Enjoy.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


End file.
